1. Technology Field
Embodiments relate generally to communications modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a bail release mechanism for removing communications modules from within receptacles.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
In order for a module to be pluggable, various latching mechanisms have been developed to secure modules within host device receptacles and to release modules from within host device receptacles. One such latching mechanism requires the use of a de-latching sleeve between the module and the receptacle. De-latching sleeves can be undesirable as the sleeves can get caught between the module and the receptacle and/or the sliding action can cause excess friction and wear out the parts.
Another latching mechanism requires the use of a forward-biased wedge that can be slid backwards to disengage the module from the receptacle. The de-latch action for these types of mechanisms can be awkward as one has to slide the wedge inwards and at the same time pull the module outward. Further, the forward biasing of the wedge can require the integration of a cumbersome spring or other biasing member into the module design.
Yet another latching mechanism requires that one or more components on the module retract into the interior of the module, thereby disengaging from the receptacle and allowing removal of the module from the receptacle. However, space constraints within the module may prevent implementation of this solution.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced